The present invention relates to key ring assemblies and relates more particularly to a key ring assembly for holding a bunch of keys which is easy to assemble and durable in use.
For holding a bunch of keys, a key ring or key ring assembly may be used. Conventionally, a key ring is simply made from a spring or iron wire through the process of bending. For comfortably holding a key ring in the hand, a key ring holder may be used, and therefore several key ring assemblies have been disclosed for this purpose. According to one known structure, a key ring assembly is generally comprised of a key ring holder having a key ring secured thereto by a connecting rod, which connecting rod is inserted through a hole and is slidable along a sliding way on the peripheral wall of the key ring holder, which hole is controlled to open and close by a stop rod and a push rod. In the aforesaid structure of key ring assembly, the stop rod is secured to the push rod through a screw joint. Because the stop rod and the push rod are connected through a screw joint, the threads thereof may be damaged easily causing connection failure.